


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by americanhoney913



Series: The Lion and the Dragon [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlotte's a brat, F/F, Smut, Welcome Home Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: I push you, and you push backTwo opposites so alike thatEveryday's a roller coasterI'm a bump you'll never get over-- Shut Up and Kiss Me, Orianthi***“Charlie,” Becky grumbles and swats her hand away as it reaches around her body to dip her finger into the sauce again. “Dinner’s never gonna get finished if ya do that."“Maybe we should skip dinner?” the blonde whispers into Becky’s ear. She noses aside some sunset-colored hair and nibbles on her earlobe. “Go right to dessert.” She chuckles and traces some of the goosebumps rising on Becky’s skin. “I haven’t had a good one in weeks.”“Okay, if ya keep teasing me, yer not gonna get nothin’,” Becky says in her thick Irish brogue and she wiggles enough for Charlotte to let go. She knows Becky’s getting irritated, but sometimes she likes pushing the redhead’s buttons.





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second smut fic without help and I'm super proud of myself for getting out of my comfort zone ( _way out_ ).
> 
> In my last fic, Becky needed to get out of her own head. In this fic, Charlotte's excited to be home and can't help but be her playful self we know and love.

Charlotte drops her suitcase at the door, stretching, and kicks off her sneakers, letting them bounce off the wall and stay where they fall. She’s been on the road for weeks, in an airplane for the past few hours to get home, and all she wants to do is fall into the bed she shares with her girlfriend. Her girlfriend who's been off because of an injury that was finally healed and been cleared to come back.

She waits for the typical honey-I’m-home ambush but is met with silence.

“Becks?” She pads into the kitchen and hops onto the counter, plucking a slice of bell pepper off the chopping board and eating it, craning her head around. “Babe?” Silence answers her and she frowns. She’s starting to slide off onto her feet when Becky appears at the mouth of the hallway, a huge smile on her face. 

“Charlie,” she greets her girlfriend and ambles forward for a kiss.

Charlotte narrows her eyes. “And what were you doing in the bedroom, all sneaky and quiet?”

“Changin’,” Becky says easily. "Got sauce on my shirt." She plucks lightly at her sweats and faded shirt.

“That’s _my_ shirt.”

It’s one of her old ones, the blue  _ Do It With Flair _ shirt that’s tight on her but a little baggy on her smaller girlfriend.

Becky shrugs, reaching across Charlotte’s body for a pan and flipping the stove on. “You like it better on me.” She’s got Charlotte there, so the blonde leans her head against the high cabinets and watches Becky cook, humming around the kitchen to throw a stir-fry together, mixing something to create a sauce that smells sweet and tangy.

“Witch,” Charlotte accuses, when Becky mops a little up on her finger and slips it between Charlotte’s lips. “Sauce wizard.”

Becky rolls her eyes. “Yeah, o'course.”

Charlotte nips at her finger, punishing, and Becky crowds between her legs to kiss her breathless. The blonde moans and whimpers when Becky nips at her lower lip, pulls it out before diving back in. She licks into Charlotte’s mouth and Charlotte reaches out with one hand to clutch at her bicep, nails digging into soft skin where her shirt’s rolled up.

“Don’t start that,” Becky murmurs against her lips. “Not until after. Dinner will burn.”

Charlotte smiles, her fangs on full display, and jumps off the counter. She crowds behind Becky, leaning down to suck at the skin of her shoulder, pressing her body to Becky’s. 

She taps her fingers three times against Becky’s stomach and Becky gives her a subtle nod. While Becky might have a verbal signal in ‘buttercup’, Charlotte’s is non-verbal, subtle, more understated than anything else related to a Flair.

“Charlie,” Becky grumbles and swats her hand away as it reaches around her body to dip her finger into the sauce again. “Dinner’s never gonna get finished if ya do that.”

“Maybe we should skip dinner?” the blonde whispers into Becky’s ear. She noses aside some sunset-colored hair and nibbles on her earlobe. “Go right to dessert.” She chuckles and traces some of the goosebumps rising on Becky’s skin. “I haven’t had a good one in weeks.”

“Okay, if ya keep teasing me, yer not gonna get nothin’,” Becky says in her thick Irish brogue and she wiggles enough for Charlotte to let go. She knows Becky’s getting irritated, but sometimes she likes pushing the redhead’s buttons.

Becky might not be the best at cooking, but Charlotte knows that the redhead likes to make her homecooked meals when she comes home and Charlotte does the same for her.

“Come on, Becks.” Charlotte lowers her voice so that it’s just on the lewd side of raspy. Like she just woke up in the morning to Becky giving her a nice orgasm before they have to start their day of hating each other. “You know you want me.” She crosses her arms just under her breast and smiles as Becky’s eyes zero in on them. She wore this shirt, the deep V she cut into one of Becky’s The Man t-shirts, the one she’d taken the sleeves off of to show her arms off. Charlotte chuckles as Becky’s eyes jump from her muscles to her breasts and then back and forth again. The blonde sighs, taking a big breath that makes her breasts rise and fall.

“Charlotte,” Becky growls, “don’t test me.”

“But it’s so much fun.” Charlotte flutters her eyelashes and pouts.

She watches Becky and Becky watches her, raising one eyebrow. “Are you talking back to me?”

“No…”

“Good girl.” Becky taps her nose and turns back towards the food. She pours in some chicken stock to the stir-fry and mixes it until the beautiful aroma permeates the house. “Now, let me finish this and we can take this here party to the bedroom.”

The blonde sticks her tongue out and dances backwards a little until her butt hits the couch and she stands there, crossing her arms again. Charlotte listens to her hum until she slouches and lays on it instead.

“Becks, I’m boooooored.” 

“This’ll be done in like ten minutes, babe. Be patient.”

“But I don’t wanna.”

Becky puts her hand on her hips and spins around. Charlotte simpers at her when she scowls. She turns down the heat on the stove so that the stir-fry’s just simmering. “Yer bein' a brat, Charlie,” she says in a warning tone as she walks over to where Charlotte’s sitting, on the couch. Charlotte leans her elbows on the arm of the couch and blinks up at her, fluttering her eyelashes. “Yer bein' a bad girl.”

Charlotte wiggles her butt and sticks her tongue out.

“You better start behavin', Charlie,” Becky threatens, “or you’ll be gettin' nothin'.”

Charlotte pouts, but it turns into a giggle when Becky’s scowl deepens into a frown. Charlotte smiles smugly and turns back to the TV, which isn’t actually on.

“Hey. Look at me.” Becky grabs Charlotte’s chin and makes the brunette look at her. Cheeky ocean blue meets furious brown and Charlotte giggles. She notices she’s been doing that a lot tonight, but she can’t help it when Becky’s around. “Ya better stop actin' up, Charlie, or I’m goin' ta have ta punish ya.” 

Instead of responding how Becky expects her to, Charlotte holds up her pinkie. “You promise?”

“For fuck’s sake!” Becky throws her hands up in the air. She storms off towards the bedroom and Charlotte bites her lip. She kinda feels guilty but, at the same time, she can’t wait to see what punishment Becky’s cooked up.

Becky comes back empty-handed and Charlotte wonders if she’ going to actually do something. She stalks over and says nothing. She just sits on the couch next to the blonde and Charlotte whimpers as she’s pulled into a rough kiss by her hair. Becky’s fingers tangle in golden hair and pulls her back, tilts her head up so that they lock eyes.

“Strip,” Becky demands and lets go. She sits back on he haunches on the couch, just watching and waiting. When Charlotte doesn’t make any move to obey, Becky raises one eyebrow as Charlotte pulls on the material of her shirt but doesn’t remove it. The redhead growls.

“Becks, come on,” Charlotte waves her hand at where the stir-fry is still bubbling happily away on the stove. “Can't we do this after dinner?”

“No, we can’t.” Becky crosses her arms and grips her own biceps. 

Charlotte grumbles, but at Becky’s raised eyebrow and the tightening of her muscles, she begins to remove her shirt.  Charlotte crosses her arms and lifts her shirt over her head, arching slightly to accentuate her second-best assets according to Becky. She wiggles out of her shorts, butt facing Becky, and then turns to throw them at her. Becky catches them and drops them to the floor, a small uplift of her mouth makes Charlotte hope that she’ll wait until after dinner. Although their signal means that Becky can, within reason, do what she wants until they’re either done or Charlotte taps out.

“Everythin', Charlie,” Becky says before the blonde can resettle on the couch.

Charlotte whines but unsnaps her bra and peels off her underwear. They’re a little soaked at the crotch because just winding Becky up turns her on. She snaps the elastic and sends it flying at Becky, who grabs them from mid-air without looking away from Charlotte.

“Now what?” Charlotte asks, crossing her arms under her breasts again and pushing them up, just the way Becky likes. She can feel her nipples harden in the room chilled by the humming aircon in the corner. She sits back down on the couch.

Becky crawls over to Charlotte like a stalking lion, in between her legs, until she’s settled, fully clothed, on the blonde’s stomach. Charlotte grunts and Becky smacks her arm. The redhead reaches into her back pocket and pulls something out. Charlotte’s laugh turns into a whimper when she sees what it is.

“Feeling a little  _ lush _ today, baby girl?” Becky wiggles small pink vibrator in Charlotte’s face as she sits back on her stomach.

“Becks,” Charlotte whines, “please.” She knows it’s the BlueTooth one, so Becky can be anywhere in the room and still control it. Control her.

“I’m gonna put this inside ya, and then I’m gonna finish dinner. Because yer distractin’ me and I’m gonna end up burnin' down the house.” The redhead fiddles with the vibrator in her hand, a smirk unfurling on her lips. She slides off the couch and stands up.

Becky slips the vibrator into her and lingers to feel Charlotte contract against her. She circles over the blonde’s clit, slow, and Charlotte wiggles up to kiss her, straining for more when Becky pulls away.

The redhead leaves Charlotte splayed on the couch, which faces the dining room, as she goes for her phone on the counter. Charlotte’s draped over the couch, one leg dangling and one raised, blushing as she’s exposed, all pink and flushed and pretty, wet down her thighs, head tilted back on the armrest.

“Ready?” Becky asks as  she swipes up to unlock her phone. “Because you’re not allowed to cum until dinner’s ready.”

Charlotte bites her lip and nods, arousal already licking up her spine. She knows Becky’s going to stick to her guns, not gonna let her cum no matter how much she whines and cries. 

And, God, she loves her girlfriend for it. She and Becky have a relationship where they can do this. Charlotte can just come home and immediately Becky will know that she needs a reset after a long time on the road; Becky can come back from a long, rough, match and Charlotte can pull her back from herself. It' what makes them such a good fit for each other, both in the ring and out of it.

* * *

Becky loves moments like this. It makes her spine straighten as she taps the app that connects the vibrator sitting inside Charlotte to her. She controls this moment with just the tip of her finger and Charlotte knows it. Bright, ocean blue eyes look at her with so much love mixed with the begging puppy dog eyes. 

“You look good like this,” Becky murmurs, and watches a shiver start in Charlotte’s shoulders and end in her pointed toes. She turns the vibe on with the flick of a finger to medium and the blonde arches. God, the way her breasts stand out makes Becky just want to reach out and cup them. However, she still has to make dinner, so she says, “hold,” and watches as Charlotte’s face twists when she fights to still herself, spine curved just so. 

She turns around and walks back to check on the stir-fry. She moves it around with the wooden spoon before knocking it against the side of the pan. Becky pours the mix into a large bowl along with the sauce, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the couch. She rubs her thighs together when Charlotte lets out a partially loud cry. 

“Becks,” the blonde whispers after a few long minutes, pleading. 

The Irish woman measures out some quinoa into the boiling water before turning back towards her girlfriend, who's struggling to hold her position. The redhead can see the minute movements of Charlotte’s hips, but she’s being such a good girl.

“Good girl,” Becky coos as she covers the bubbling pot and turns towards where Charlotte’s spread out, all pretty and flushed, her cunt glistening and wet and Becky just wants to kneel down and give in, taste straight from the source. However, both she and Charlotte know that this is not where the night ends. Charlotte gave her the signal and Becky's going to keep the promise they made to each other when they agreed on these things.

“Please?” Charlotte asks and Becky makes an affirmative noise.

Charlotte slumps onto the couch, squeezing her legs together and thrusting up into the air, helpless. Becky might have given her the affirmative to move, but Becky can see the desperation shining in her eyes.

“Show me?” Becky asks. She knows in the back of her mind she only has a few minutes with Charlotte before she has to go check and mix the quinoa so it doesn't stick to the bottom of the pot. And she can feel her own underwear beginning to damped with arousal. But she can see her girl clawing at the couch and Becky knows Charlotte’s looking for that little bit of physical contact. Even when she knows she’s being punished, she’s looking for Becky’s hand, anything.

Charlotte bites her lip. She looks away while she spreads herself open with her fingers. Becky crouches down next to Charlotte on the couch and inhales. She can almost taste Charlotte’s arousal in the air, wants to lean down and taste it from the source, but instead, she shakes her head. She taps a finger against the tiny swell of Charlotte’s belly and watches her body clench around the vibrator that Becky knows presses against her g-spot with every vibration, another wave of shivers shaking her. “Look at me.”

Charlotte’s eyes fall to hers, mouth falling open in a moan when she watches Becky watch her. Becky presses her hand against Charlotte’s head and the blonde whines, sucking at the skin she can reach with her mouth, leaving a hickey on Becky’s wrist.

“You look so good,” Becky says. “So good for me.”

The blonde nods, head jerking. “Yeah,” she says, dreamy and loose. “Please.”

“Not yet.”  Becky backs away and Charlotte arches her back, reaching for Becky with one hand and massaging her own breast with the other. She grabs Becky’s wrist at the last second and the redhead sighs. “Baby, no.” She removes the blonde’s hand and, after pressing a kiss to her palm, places the hand on Charlotte’s other breast. She makes the blonde squeeze her own breast and smirks when Charlotte cries out again, arching her back and grabbing the couch with her other.

“Fuck,” Charlotte cries out. 

Becky chuckles. “You can always tap out, luv,” she says as she does a little jog-jig combo back to check on dinner.

“Nuh-uh.” Charlotte shakes her head and pouts at Becky. She rests her head on the couch and pants. It reminds Becky of when they’re in the ring and Charlotte does her ‘I have to pant like I just ran a marathon’ thing that makes her boobs look amazing on screen. The low-cut ring gear doesn’t help, but Becky loves how extra her girlfriend is. She also loves how stubborn her girlfriend is because she can push and Charlotte will always push back.

Becky moves back to the kitchen and goes for her phone. She taps the app and the vibrator, although mostly silent, makes Charlotte yelp when the redhead turns it up. 

The blonde spasms, crying out, and her hips circle desperately. God, Becky thinks, she looks beautiful. Charlotte’s hair looks like spun gold in the artificial light that mixes with the waning sunlight coming from the floor-to-ceiling window.

“You’re so beautiful, baby girl,” Becky calls from the kitchen and Charlotte can do nothing but cry and whimper as Becky moves her finger up and down on the screen to vary the vibrations Charlotte’s receiving. She’s so fucking glad she bought this vibe because Charlotte loves it, as she can see from Charlotte’s wiggling and rolling on the couch without falling off.

Becky checks the quinoa and turns off the burner. She pulls it off the stove and sets it next to the veggie stir-fry.

“Can I-?” Charlotte whines as Becky walks back over to sit on the couch next to her.

“Are you sure you deserve a reward for how you acted when you got home, baby girl?” Becky asks as she turns up the vibrator.

“Yes,” Charlotte gasps. “I’m sorry… I was just having fun… Please…”

“Over,” Becky says as she taps Charlotte’s hipbone. Charlotte’s eyes squeeze shut, her breath whistling. Becky pinches her hip when she sits down beside her. Charlotte turns over so she’s facing Becky, shaking but calmer, up on all fours so her breasts swing and Becky reaches out grab one and give it a squeeze. She waits until Charlotte looks her in the eye, until those blown ocean pupils lock with hers, half-lidden and hazy, pleading and begging without words, before flicking her thumb up until she can hear the vibrator hit the highest setting. Charlotte collapses against Becky’s thigh, one hand dangling to touch the floor, her whole body shaking as Becky leaves the vibrator on to the highest setting still. 

Becky stands and looks at her, head dangling down, one hand clenched into the bottom of the couch and the other dangling, fingers brushing the floor. She whines, low and precious.

“Ssh,” Becky murmurs, running her hand through Charlotte’s hair as she stands to move behind the blonde and settles back on the couch, her back resting on the armrest. She grabs Charlotte’s hips and pulls her back so that she’s up on all fours, cunt facing Becky. 

Becky cups a hand against her from behind and Charlotte pushes back, pleading in the curve of her spine. “I can feel it,” Becky says, draping herself along Charlotte’s back to whisper in her ear. She nips her earlobe. “Buzzin' inside ya.” She sinks a finger into the blonde, feeling out the vibe against her nail. “Does it feel good?”

Charlotte nods, jerky. Becky reaches around and palms Charlotte’s breast, squeezing, flicking, and Charlotte moans. “Feels good,” she pants.

“Good.” Becky palms her girlfriend’s ass.

Charlotte whimpers, then goes rigid. “Becky...” She cries out and her eyes roll back in her head. 

Becky has already turned the vibe down with her free hand, so that it’s operating at the lowest setting. She doesn’t want to turn it off, but she wants Charlotte to have time to calm down. Charlotte’s answering noise is both relieved and anguished, and she jerks under Becky’s hands. 

“Good girl.” Becky soothes her girlfriend, and Charlotte exhales, tension melting away. Becky draws Charlotte into her lap, back against the couch. She gets a little jolt from the blonde every once in a while, but she rubs her hand over Charlotte’s spine, whispering sweet nothings into the other woman’s ear. Becky presses kisses against the blonde’s shoulders and neck and Charlotte chuckles and shudders once again before she whines and settles into Becky.

The redhead taps Charlotte’s thigh and the blonde slides off, curling up on the couch as the low vibrations keep her from fully coming down. Becky goes into the kitchen and grabs the food.

“Want to eat in the bedroom or stay?” Becky asks as she comes over with the big bowl. She knows to bring Charlotte out of her headspace, she needs to give the blonde choices, needs to allow her a little time to come down. Although the vibrator still going doesn’t help, but that’s more for Becky’s entertainment than Charlotte. Even though she knows Charlotte doesn’t mind, hasn’t tapped out or said her safeword.

“Stay, please,” Charlotte says as she chokes on a whimper. Becky nods and allows Charlotte to curl into her body when she sits down on the couch. She sets the bowl down in front of them on the coffee table.

“Hungry?” Becky asks as she scoops a bit of food onto her spoon and, cupping a hand under it, feeds it to the blonde.

Charlotte hums and smiles as she moves to curl back into Becky as she chews. “Yummy,” Charlotte comments as she noses at Becky’s arm. “I knew you could cook sometimes.”

“Brat.” Becky flicks her finger against Charlotte’s nose, which makes the blonde giggle and rub her nose with a curled fist.

The Irish woman settles back against the couch with a sigh, pulling her bowl closer to her body. She shovels food into her mouth, feeding Charlotte whenever she whines and paws at the redhead’s leg. Eventually, the bowl’s empty and Charlotte coos into Becky’s skin, nibbling a little bit of it.

“How’re ya doin'?” Becky asks as she puts the bowl back down. She rubs her hand across Charlotte’s naked stomach, pressing down when she reaches her lower belly where there's a small thatch of trimmed brown hair leading down to Charlotte’s cunt.

“Sleepy,” Charlotte answers with a yawn. She yelps and jolts slightly as Becky presses down on the vibrator once, allowing the very small waves to wash over her. Becky flicks off the vibe and reaches down, slides two fingers into Charlotte. She gets a whine from her girlfriend as she pulls it out. Charlotte gives one last shudder as a mini-orgasm washes through her. Becky feels wetness seep out and coats her hand and she sucks Charlotte’s wetness off her fingers, letting out a moan at the taste.

“Good girl,” Becky whispers. Charlotte whines and sighs but her body gives one last shudder before she closes her eyes and fully relaxes. “My best girl.” Charlotte arches her neck and Becky pulls her up so she settles into Becky’s side instead of lying down. Charlotte curls up into Becky’s lap again and nuzzles into her nose. “My queen.”

Charlotte giggles and licks a stripe up Becky’s neck, which makes the redhead shudder. She knows Charlotte’s too tired to reciprocate, from traveling and from her time with the vibe, so she’s hoping that maybe she’ll get a special wake up call tomorrow.

But, for tonight, Becky cuddles Charlotte closer to her, pressing stray kisses to her hairline and behind her ear and her neck. Charlotte sighs and cuddles closer, yawning.

“Come on, baby girl,” Becky whispers when she sees the blonde’s eyes fluttering shut. “Let’s get you into bed.” At Charlotte’s nod, Becky slides out from under her only to turn and lift her up with a grunt. She might be able to lift Charlotte when they're in the ring and the blonde is an active participant, where she's able to help Becky launch her over her shoulder. Now, though, Charlotte’s heavier than what Becky’s used to carrying, but she’ll be damned if she makes her girl walk after everything. She almost waddles towards the bedroom and sets Charlotte down on her side of the bed. She heads into the bathroom, strips off her clothes from the day, and grabs a washcloth to wipe down her girlfriend’s body.

Becky rubs the slick from between Charlotte’s legs, then throws the washcloth towards the hamper, where she can deal with it tomorrow. 

“Welcome home, Charlie,” she whispers as she slips under the covers next to the blonde. Charlotte immediately latches on like an octopus and Becky presses back so that it’s naked skin against naked skin. Charlotte hums and sets one hand on Becky’s breast, just resting it there.

“Love you, Becks.”

“Love ya too, Queenie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> I love the dynamic between Charlotte and Becky and they definitely give me the feels whenever I think of them just being themselves outside the ring together.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who encouraged me and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
